The Old vs The New
by StellarMiss
Summary: The Charming couple decided to renew their vows, to make sure they were married legally now that they are living in Maine. However they wanted to keep some of the old traditions, which proves difficult for the Saviour and her regal girlfriend. Note: I do not own the OUAT characters. I am not a writer, just thought I would try my hand at it. Multi-Chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Note: This will be my first multi chapter fic. Slightly nervous and not sure where its gonna go from here

##########################################################################

"No! No way! I will do anything but that..."

"Emma be reasonable!"

"Yeah, look who's talking Queenie."

"Ha Ha Ha. Look you promised me and your mother..."

"Traitor. You know I would have never promised if I knew the truth"

"Oh for gods sake Emma! It's only a dress"

Emma Swan stood in only a black bra and her trademark skinny jeans. She was staring down her girlfriend who was holding up an elegant emerald green dress. The brunette was reaching her whits end. Emma had been as defiant as a child for the last half hour. Refusing to even put the dress on and she what she looked like.

"I don't understand why Snow and David insist on the reception being 'Enchanted Forest Formal'. I mean isn't the whole point of retaking their vows so they are legally married here in good ole America?"

Regina sighed. "I am the last person you should ask about Snow White's thought process."

Though the two enemies had made leaps and bounds in their relationship, bases on mutual love for a certain blonde, they still had completely different personalities that often caused problems. Regina felt that Snow needed to go ahead and choke on a rainbow. And Snow, well Regina wasn't sure what went on in Snow's brain which is why Emma and her were currently fighting.

Emma was not backing down, "I had a pleasant enough experience when I was in the Enchanted Forest thats to your sister", Emma stated with a roll of her eyes, "And I don't plan on trying to move in one of those contraptions you people call dresses ever again!"

Regina arched her eyebrow, _Challenge accepted Miss Swan._ Regina turned her back on Emma, laying the dress against the vanity "Fine Miss Swan, don't wear the dress".

Emma's mouth dropped open in shock…no way Regina was giving up a fight so easily! Emma shook her head, "I'm sorry...what now?" Regina, whose back was still to Emma, felt her lips turn up in a knowing smile, _Gotta Swan._

Regina smoothed the few winkles in the dress, turning around she leaned back against the vanity and crossed her arms. "Really Emma, you don't have to wear the dress if you don't want to. I'm sure we can find something else that will be suitable." The brunette gave her a soft smile, hoping it would convince the saviour she truly meant what she said.

Emma eyed the former queen with suspicion, looking her girlfriend up and down. She didn't seem very threatening, she was in her own pair of skinny jeans, light wash in contrast with her tanned skin tone. She had on a black v-neck t-shirt and for once in her life the brunette was not in those 6-inch heels that she insists complete all of her outfits.

None of Emma's internal 'Regina is mad' alarms were going off… _She must really be okay with it. Sweet! Score one for the Swan!_

Emma's face broke into a huge grin "Thanks babe! Man I tell you I would rather go in my underwear then wear that dress to the reception" Regina uncrossed her arms and advanced on her girlfriend, keeping her posture non-threatening as to not alert the blonde to her plans. She wrapped one hand around Emma's neck, threading her fingers through silky blonde locks, with her right she flicked her wrist, summoning her magic to do her bidding.

Emma snapped her eyes closed and tensed her body, bracing for impact. O _ne mississippi, two mississippi_ ….nothing happened. She opened her eyes….she was still in her bra and skinnies, all of her limbs were still attached and the infernal dress was still where Regina left it.

"Something wrong with your magic babe?" Emma's voice was laced with concern. Regina's magic didn't work if she was sick, was the brunette ill and didn't tell her? Regina wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck as Emma wrapped hers around the brunette's waist. Regina chuckled as Emma pressed a kiss to her forehead to check her temperature, without her heels she was a few inches shorter than the blonde.

"Oh no darling I am fine, trust me my magic is working just fine" Regina replied, a smirk gracing her features. Before Emma had a chance to question the look Regina pulled her down in a searing kiss. _Whoa where did that come from?_ Emma was not sure but as Regina bit on her lower lip she let out a groan _You know what I don't care._ Emma tightened her grip on Regina's hips and pulled her flush against her.

Regina broke the kiss, the carefully applied lipstick now smudged and half of it was on Emma's lips. "It's a good colour for you darling, but I have to admit I like it much better on your neck." Regina brought her mouth to Emma's neck, switching from biting and sucking her way down the blondes neck.

The saviour brought one hand up to sweep her long hair out of the brunette's way. She tilted her head to give better access as she rolled her hips slightly against Regina's, the denim rubbing together in delicious friction. Regina let out a moan, bringing her lips up to whisper in Emma's ear, "bed baby…now!" Her mouth attached to the blondes earlobe sucking as she trailed her nails over the blonde's toned stomach, bringing her hand down to undo the button on the tight jeans.

Emma pulled slightly on Regina's hips, asking the the older woman to follow her towards the bed. As the back of her knees hit the bed, Regina gave a slight push making the blonde fall back on the bed. Regina paused a moment to take in the sight, blonde hair was splayed out wildly, green irises a few shades darker with desire, lips kissed swollen and covered with her own lipstick.

As Regina got down on her knees between the blondes legs, Emma sat up to see what she was doing. Regina had the zipper of the jeans between her teeth, her fingers wrapped around the belt loops to pull the jeans down as they became looser around the blondes hips. Watching her girlfriend on her knees made Emma's mind go blank, no longer able to process what was happening.

The zipper reached the end and Regina gave a hard pull, bringing the jeans halfway down the blondes legs. Another pull and they were at her ankles, one more tug and Regina tossed the offending jeans over her shoulder. She stood quickly, pushing Emma's shoulders so the blonde was again horizontal on the bed, Her hand came down, into the blondes soaked panties. She ran two fingers through the blonde's wetness, bringing her hand back up she brought the soaked digits to her mouth and sucked. Emma let out a whimper that that mouth was not where she wanted it.

Regina brought her fingers out of her mouth with a pop!. "You are so wet for me, aren't you baby?" She purred, her hand now playing with the hem of the blonde's panties. Emma nodded, words trapped in her throat. Regina glanced down at her hand, as if it was doing so on its own accord, dipping into the blonde's underwear and then back out again. Emma was realizing whimpers than almost sounded like she was crying "Regina babe, please stop teasing" bucking her hips to emphasize where the brunette she put her hand next.

Regina released a dark chuckle. "I'm so sorry darling" with a smirk that had Emma convinced she truly was not sorry, "But since you won't wear your dress, then I had to get you in your underwear". Regina stood, turning and heading towards their bedroom door, scooping up the forgotten jeans on her way.

At the doorway she turned to regard the blonde, who was still seemingly unable to process what was happening. Regina released another dark chuckle, "And I think you will find my love that my magic did just as I asked it too, your other clothes have been relocated. So choose, underwear or the dress" and with that the brunette left the room, closing the door with a firm click! that echoed in the silence left behind.

Emma slowly came back to the reality of the situation, _Evil, just plain evil._ She wasn't sure she was more offended that the brunette tricked her or that she left her unsatisfied. She propped herself up on her elbows, turning her head, eyes landing on the cause of her current problems. She looked back down at her ruined panties and bra then back to the dress and let out a sigh…

"Well shit."


	2. Chapter 2

Note: This chapter is shorter as it is mostly fluff. Gotta try my hand at new things guys.

############################################################################

"Okay I got this."

*crash*

"Okay I don't got this…"

Emma had been trying to 'poof' her clothes pack for the last half hour. All she had currently succeeded in doing was throwing things around the room. She brought up a clear imagine in her mind, her favourite red leather jacket, picturing it and channelling her magic with a flick of her wrist. The alarm clock went flying across the room, shattering against the far wall.

The sheriff let out a growl, "When I start speaking to my girlfriend again, I need to remember to ask her to work on my magic with me. This is slightly pathetic".

A familiar laugh reached her ears. "Well Emma I can't help but agree. You are talking to broken devices scattered around the room."

Emma glanced over her shoulder and rolled her eyes at the intruder in the doorway, "Thanks, ever so kind to the plight of the helpless aren't you?" The blonde intruder moved away from the doorway, advancing closer to her friend. "The Queen leave you nothing to cover up with? Wow harsh" the blonde finished with a laugh, she knew she should help her friend but she couldn't help but laugh at the situation.

"Can you make me a pair of pants with your magic? I am kinda exposed here" Emma realized her state of undress and reddened slightly at the regal blonde walking in on her in her underwear.

"Sorry Em, not only do I not want to risk the wrath of the Evil Queen. But you really aren't used to my magic, I don't want you to get hurt." The blonde truly did want to help her friend…risking the wrath of the former queen being to foremost reason not too.

"Come on, we are like sisters. It doesn't bother you." The blonde shrugged, "The cold's never bothered me". Emma rolled her eyes…."sometimes I forget all your magic is technically ice. I'm a wimp with cold, pants out of ice would not be good." Emma shivered at the though and Elsa let out a small laugh "Most do. Now I came in here with a purpose. Dress on. We are gonna be late. Regina already left with Henry."

Emma looked at the cause of all her misery….the elegant emerald dress… _I loathe you._ Emma narrowed her eyes at the offending fabric and let out a sigh "I lost this round eh?" Elsa nodded "Yes but the night is young, you may just best Regina once before the night is out". Emma walked over and lifted the dress taking a good long look, "Alright, lets see if we can turn me into a princess."

############################################################################

Regina sipped her glass of red wine from her position at the head table. She glanced at the empty seat to her right and sighed, while she had hoped Emma would arrive on time to be announced together she knew it had been highly unlikely. _Good thing Elsa arrived when she did, otherwise we would all be late._

Henry was making his round like the prince he was, greeting guests with a welcoming smile and a respectful bow. Snow and Charming had not yet been announced and with their daughter fighting the dress wars, it was up to the young prince to pass on good will from his family to guests for the time being.

From the top of the staircase leading into the ballroom the herald tapped his staff on the marble floor, "Announcing Elsa, Queen of Arendelle and her Royal Highness Emma, Crown Princess of the White Kingdom".

Regina's head snapped up, brown eyes locked on the double door entrance. _About damn time the blonde duo showed up._ Regina whispered a quick prayer to herself, hoping beyond hope that Emma was wearing the dress, _If she is in her underwear I swear I am breaking up with her._

The double doors flew open, bringing a slight chill with them. Elsa strode into the room like the queen she was, her head held high as she made her way down the marble staircase.

Hair down in her signature braid, her bangs not as unruly as normal, crown holding the golden locks in place. The ice heels making a soft click as they contacted with the marble, her cape of ice floating behind her. Her dress was a deep blue, almost navy in colour and most surely made of ice as it was sparkling ever so slightly as the light hit it just right. The dress came around the braided blonde's neck in a halter style formation, remaining tight until the fabric reached her hips where it flared out a little, making it able for the blonde to walk in that confident stride.

Regina eyed the blondes outfit carefully, while it was certainly not 'Enchanted Forest Formal' but more modern but the brunette supposed that made sense _Elsa herself is a more modern queen. She has grown in confidence in her short time back in Arendelle, ruling on her own without a suitor. That has not been done in quiet some time, not since….me._

So trapped in her musing the brunette failed to notice the other blonde royal slip in. Emma was trying to make herself as small as possible, draw as little attention to herself as she could, even going so far as to attempt to hide behind the footman. The footman to his credit merely took one step to the side, and said as gently as he could "You need to go down these steps sometime Princess. It may as well be now" Emma sighed for she knew he was right.

She took a deep breath and grabbed the railing for support, _Regina may be able to run a marathon in 6-inch heels, I however do not posses such a talent._ Using her other hand to make sure she didn't trip on her dress Emma started her decent to the ballroom floor.

Sensing her girlfriends presence, brown eyes snapped up to meet green across the floor, _Well she is not in her underwear that is for sure._ It seemed that the blonde queen had taken a few liberties in dressing up the White princess. Emma's long golden hair was up in a braided bun, a small crown atop her head. The emerald satin heels were crested with snowflakes, similar to Elsa's ice heels.

But what really drew Regina's gaze was the gown. The emerald satin gown was strapless, and hugged perfectly to Emma's figure. Similar to Elsa's again the gown remained tighter to the blonde's body until it got closer to her hips where the emerald gown flared out more in a typical princess style fashion. But the ice queen had again made her own improvements, the gown was covered in the ice overlay all of Elsa's dresses had, making the gown sparkle in the light and matching the spark hidden in Emma's green eyes that few got to see.

"I took a few liberties" a voice said from beside Regina and the brunette jumped. Startled she turned to the young queen, "I was hoping to avoid a heart attack tonight dear" she snapped, not liking that her composure was ruined.

"If you weren't so busy making goo-goo eyes at your girl you would have seen me walk up, Your Majesty" the young queen said with a roll of her eyes. Never before would she have dreamed of addressing the older queen this way but Elsa's confidence had grown, newfound sass along with it.

"She's nervous Regina. You should go to her" Elsa suggested, nodding slightly in the direction of her friend before she turned and walked away to mingle with other royals and guests. Brown eyes once again drifted across the floor and locked with green as Regina stood, giving Emma her first view of the queens outfit.

Emma faltered at the last step, almost tripping as she got a good look at the dark queen's attire for the evening.

"I lost this round too..."


	3. Chapter 3

Snow White was double checking her appearance in the mirror. The fair skinned brunette had begged Regina to make an exact replica of her wedding dress, finally after Emma had taken her mothers side, the woman had given in. Snow really did not want to think about how her daughter had convinced her, not the sort of thing a mother should think about.

She studied her hair in the mirror, it was still very short, still in a pixie cut style.

"Penny for your thoughts?" David said, sliding his arms around his wife's waist. Snow sighed, "I was just thinking about the last time I wore this dress. Before Regina barged in I was so full of hope. I could not wait to start a family…Everything changed so quickly."

David turned his wife gently to look at him. "I know sweetheart. Everything was different than what we planned, but it did work out didn't it? We got out daughter back, we have quite the handsome grandson, and a little prince of our own. Yes it is not ideal that our daughter is in love with our former enemy, but she changed. Our lives are different than we wanted but I for one am happy right where I am." He smiled gently at her and pulled her closer for a sweet kiss.

Snow pulled back and smiled at her husband, "You're right, I just got caught in my head." David smiled back at her, and grabbed her hand, "Ready to go sweetheart?" Snow turned her gaze to the double doors that would bring them into the ballroom, "More than ever".

####################################################################################################################################################

Emma braced herself heavily against the banister, standing at the bottom of the staircase, mouth agape as she looked at the queen.

Regina smirked, knowing fully well her gown would have that affect on the blonde and made her way around the table to get to Emma.

Emma's suddenly went very dry. She took a deep breathe and stood straighter, trying not to make the brunette aware of the fact Emma's legs were shaking.

Unfortunately for the blonde Regina was well aware of that Emma was struggling to maintain her composure. She took long confident strides as she approached Emma, aware she was turning a few heads. _They better not let Emma see them, she is very protective of me and Henry._

Stopping an arms reach from the blonde, Regina met Emma's gaze and smirked, "Like what you see darling?" The blonde nodded earnestly, liking what she saw very very much.

Regina's dress was read and black in colour with gold designs up the bodice. There was a deep v-cut between the valley of her breasts, leaving very little to the imagination. The dress had a jewel neckline and black fabric covered Regina's shoulders and arms. Down the front of the dress the red and the gold intricate continued, along with silver rhinestones woven in. The black continued down the back, the bottom of the dress finishing in a princess hemline, which was unusual for the queen.

Although the neckline of the dress surely got her attention, that wasn't what Emma was focused on. Her eyes kept bouncing from her girlfriends lips, which were graced with a light pink lipstick instead of their normal deep red, to her eyes, which were framed with black eyeliner and mascara, and back to her hair. It was her hair that had Emma transfixed…..it was long! The front strands pulled back to avoid getting into her eyes, were clipped in the back. The brunette's normally shoulder length hair was now probably longer than Emma's own, falling in loose curls down her back.

"I..ummm..how?" Emma tried to ask, but apparently her brain was too busy to form words. Regina chuckled "Eloquent as always my love, it's just magic dear. My short hair simply would not go with this dress." Emma nodded, eyes still on the long locks, "If you say so".

Regina laughed again, more than pleased with the blondes reaction. "Darling, we really must sit down, it would not be proper if we were not in our places when your parents are announced," Regina said, grabbing the blonde's hand and leading her back to the head table.

Henry was already at his seat to Regina's left, "I was almost worried you were gonna chicken out" the boy said, watching his two mother's take their seats. Emma leaned forward slightly to look at her son "Almost?" Henry grinned at his mother, "Yea, but you wouldn't risk Mom's wrath. You may hate dresses but not enough to sleep on the couch for a month."

Emma glanced at her girlfriend, who blinked innocently back at her. Leaning back in her seat Emma grumbled to herself "You have no idea how close I was to coming in my underwear" Regina leaned in close and whispered in her ear "I was there darling, I am well aware how close you were". Emma jumped in surprise, unaware Regina had heard her. Before she could respond there was a loud tapping sound.

The loud voice of the herald seemed to echo in the large room, "Announcing the new newlyweds!" which brought a chuckle from the crowd, "Snow, Queen of the White Kingdom and David, King of the White Kingdom."

Everyone in attendance stood and raised their glasses as the double doors crossed the ballroom opened to reveal the couple. Their arms were linked and their steps in sync as they made their way toward their guests.

Regina nodded her head at Snow, Snow returned the gesture in acknowledgement. Regina's strong voice filled the ballroom, "To the Queen and King!", taking a sip of her drink.

"To the Queen and King!" was the answering chorus, everyone taking sips of their drinks.

Snow released her arm from her Charming and took a step forward, "Thank you all for coming. David and I wanted to keep a little bit of the Enchanted Forest for our reception. It holds old memories, old stories and old friends. In contrast this new world has brought us so many unexpected adventures. Think of this as a final farewell to our old selves, and a welcoming to the new"

Many residents were still smiling and nodding in agreement as the King stepped forward as well, "Please friends, drinking and dancing, who can go wrong? Enjoy!" A little bit of the former shepherd in him coming out, the crowd chuckled as residents moved to refill glasses and plates. Snow and David moved to the head table to sit with Emma, Regina and Henry.

"Emma you look so beautiful! Just like a princess" Snow gushed, finally able to see her daughter in a beautiful gown like she had once imagined long ago. "Thank you Snow. This sure is different than what I am used to," Emma replied with a gentle smile, not wanting to express how uncomfortable she actually was.

Luckily for Emma, Snow's attention was diverted by Red motioning for her to come over. As Snow and David walked about to do rounds of greeting, the blonde released a breath. Both Regina and Henry laughed, "Not out for the fancy princess life are you Ma?" Emma finally slouched, no longer under her mother's gaze, "No Henry. Give me jeans and a tank top any day."

Soft music started to fill the room. Emma looked around in suspicion. "There's a string quartet in the far corner genius" Elsa said, gliding rather than walking up to the the royal trio. Emma rolled her eyes, "Why thank you for pointing that out."

Elsa chuckled, "I came to ask if the young prince would join me in the first dance of the evening?" Henry stood and walked around to stand in front of the blonde queen. Bowing deeply he replied, "Your Majesty, I would be honoured" Holding out his hand, and the blonde taking it, the two made their way to the dance floor.

Regina was bursting with pride, her little prince was growing up. Emma turned to ask her lovely brunette to dance when a man in a bright red tunic approached the table.

The man had auburn hair and dark eyes and was of average height and build, Emma had no idea who he was. The man bowed deeply to Regina, then Emma "Your Majesty, Your highness." Emma was surprised when he spoke with a Jamaican accent. _Who the hell is this guy._ Regina nodded to release the gentleman from his bow, "Good sir, how may we help you?" A small smile graced the man's features, 'Your majesty, I beg pardon but I was hoping you would be my partner in a dance? I am here with my Queen and King and they have released me from my duties during their dances. I have known my Queen for many years and she is more lenient with me."

Emma opened her mouth to respond, but Regina beat her too it. However it was not the response she was expecting, "If your Queen has released you for the duration of this dance I shall be glad to accompany you. Forgive me sir, who is your Queen" The man puffed out his chest, proud of his service "Queen Attina of Atlantica. I was advisor to her father and now I am advisor to her. It is a privilege to serve the royal family" Regina stood, "I know the family well…Well I am..acquainted with Queen Attina's younger sister Ariel. Shall we?"

Emma looked up at Regina "Baby what?" shocked the brunette was leaving her alone. Leaning down towards Emma, causing Emma's green eyes to snap to the cleavage being dangled in front of her. "I'll be back in a moment darling, don't fret", placing a chaste kiss on the blonde's lips, Regina moved around the table to take the stranger's hand.

Emma stood. _No sense is waiting here by myself. I do believe a drink is in order._

Though walking in the dress and heels was still tough, the blonde finally made her way over to the beverage table. Giving her order to a footman who rushed off to get it she turned and surveyed the room. The women were dressed to impress, as were the men, leaving everyone almost unrecognizable to Emma who had never seen them like this before. Once the footman returned Emma took her drink, sending him off for another.

Sipping her drink Emma's eyes drifted to the dance floor, specifically to stare daggers into the red haired stranger who thought it was okay to steal her girlfriend. She was staring so hard she didn't notice the footman approach with her drink. "Don't mind the saviour sir, she's busy being jealous," a red headed royal took the offered drink and waved a hand infant of emerald eyes.

"Earth to Emma. Come in Saviour!" Emma jumped slightly, "Ariel jesus!" The red headed mermaid chuckled, "Who could possibly make you so made you try to kill them with a look?" Emma downed the rest of her first drink, taking the second from her friend. "I don't know. He's a red-headed guy from Atlantica. Swept Regina away for a dance"

Ariel looked puzzled….trying to place all the red-headed men she new. The blonde nodded, "I swear he's got a Jamaican accent" Ariels eyes went wide, "Sebastian got a dance with your queen!" Emma's own eyes grew wide "Sebastian? As in the crab?" Ariel shrugged, turning her own gaze to the red shirt in the crowd of dancer's "Yea, he's the advisor too my sister. He's a shape shifter. But since he is an advisor to an aquatic kingdom he kind of needs to be something that lives under water."

Emma nodded her understanding "Fair enough, not judging the guy. Just another disney movie ruined for me." Ariel released a nervous laugh "Yea…Um Emma I'm not sure how to tell you this. Bas is an old friend but he's kind of…well he's…" Emma rolled her eyes, "What?" "He's basically a fuck boy" Emma blinked "I'm sorry. I blanked out. What did you say?"

Ariel rubbed her temple, she really did not what to tell the blonde this, but it was better than her learning afterward "He's a man-whore. He sleeps around constantly. Will put the moves on anything that moves…" Emma saw red, not just in anger but literally, as she watched the advisor from Atlantica put his hands on her girlfriends ass and pull her closer to him.

Before Ariel could stop Emma, and before Regina could pull away, the blonde grabbed ahold of Sebastian and threw him backwards. Several onlookers gasped as the man fell to the ground. Shaking his head trying to figure out how he got on the ground, the advisor propped himself on his elbows to be held down by a heeled shoe. His brown eyes travelled up to look upon his attacker, a very very angry crown princess Emma. "Get up, I dare you!" the enraged saviour growled at the man. Regina moved forward and put her hand on Emma's arm, trying to calm her anger.

Snow had realized the commotion involved her daughter and came forward, "What happened here?" Regina didn't remove her gaze from Emma, "There was a misunderstanding Snow."

"No misunderstanding Your Majesty," a tall brunette emerged from the crowd. Crown atop her head, onlookers knew this was the Atlantica Queen. "I apologize, my advisor has a reputation for being a quite the scamp. I had no idea he would attempt to…court... a taken woman. If I may, I will see to it he is reprimanded…..if the saviour releases him of course", this earned her several chuckles from the crowd, even the saviour who was controlling her anger now that Sebastian was away from Regina.

Queen Attina had a reputation for keeping a clear head, able to deal with matters simply, making her a great ruler. Regina turned to acknowledge the Queen, "Thank you your majesty. Emma darling? Is this an acceptable agreement?" Emma removed her foot from the advisors chest and stepped back, making sure to keep Regina behind her and away from the man.

Sebastian approached his queen, eyes downcast he mumbled "I'm sorry". Whether is was directed at Emma, Regina or Attina, no one could really be sure. The sea queen, turned to the small circle of onlookers that had gathered, "This matter is resolved. Are we not supposed to be settling, Queen Snow, will you join me for refreshment after this exciting endeavour?" The pixie haired queen laughed as she followed Attina and Sebastian, leaving Emma and Regina alone as the crowd dissipated to return to dancing.

There was a few beats of silence as Regina waited for Emma to speak, "Emma darling? You must know I did nothing to provoke him. He's a creep like Sidney Glass, a no good…" Regina was cut off as Emma spun around, grabbed her hand and led the brunette to the double doors across the ballroom.

Marching straight through the double doors, into the small powered room beyond, the blonde started to pace. Regina closed the doors behind them, very confused as to what was wrong with the blonde. Hearing the click of the door closing snapped the blonde to attention. Her green eyes focused on Regina, and Regina gasped as she saw they were almost black with desire.

Emma advanced on Regina, pinning her to the door with her hips. "It would seem people don't know whos' you are baby….I think we need to do something to change that." Regina gulped as Emma brought her lips down to her pulse point, placing light kisses up and down until she found the spot she wanted. As Emma sucked hard enough to leave, what was probably going to be a rather large hickey, Regina struggled to keep her head together, "Emma" she sighed as Emma's lips moved up to take her earlobe in her mouth.

"Hmmm baby" Emma hummed, moving back to placing kisses across Regina's jawline. Moving across to Regina's lips, Emma stopped her advance as she placed a kiss to the corner of the woman's mouth. Turning her head in an attempt to reach the blonde's lips, Regina was denied again. Moving her mouth back to Regina's earlobe, she sucked it into her hot mouth as she turned Regina and moved her several steps into the room, "I win this round baby." A chaste kiss to the brunette's lips and the blonde was gone, leaving the dazed and turned on woman behind.

The door clicked shut behind the blonde…

"Oh hell no!"

#####################################################################################################################################################

Note: The dress I had in mind for Regina is from the beginning of "Lost Girl". When she is picking apples before she finds out about Snow's engagement. One of my favourites. I hope I described it okay.


End file.
